De Repente Popstar
by Manu Black
Summary: COMPLETA Ela foi viver o sonho de conhecer os Estados Unidos, mas não imaginava que ia acabar se aventurando como cantora. E o pior, tendo como parceiro seu pior inimigo.
1. Capítulo I

Capítulo I-

**Capítulo I**

Era um sábado de julho. O primeiro do mês e o primeiro das férias. Eu estava sentada na minha cama olhando as malas e conferindo se meu passaporte e o dinheiro estavam na bolsa. Depois de tudo conferido eu peguei a bagagem e a bolsa e, sem me despedir, fui para a Estação King's Cross. Peguei o trem e depois de algumas horas eu estava no Aeroporto de Londres, pronta para passar minhas férias no lugar dos meus sonhos: Estados Unidos.

Eu sei que lá nem tem essas belezas, mas sempre tive vontade de conhecer o que eu já "conheço" através da aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. Enfim, depois de adiar muito decidi ir por minha conta, sem ajuda dos meus pais ou irmãos, porque eu sabia que eles nunca deixariam eu ir sozinha, então estive juntando dinheiro durante um tempo e quando já tinha o bastante criei coragem e fui em busca de um dos meus sonhos.

Mas você não deve querer saber sobre o que meus pais disseram (e para falar a verdade eu não estou querendo relembrar o que eles falaram).

No aeroporto, peguei o avião para Nova Iorque e depois de algumas horas eu estava pousando no Aeroporto de Nova Iorque e eu nem podia acreditar que estava a milhões de quilômetros de casa. Depois de pegar minha bagagem, subi num táxi e pedi ao motorista que me levasse ao Hotel mais barato que ele conhecia. Depois de quinze minutos paramos em frente a um prédio velho e sujo, o motorista tirou minhas malas do carro e eu entrei no lugar, que parecia um pouco assustador. Fui até o balcão onde um homem velho e gordo assistia a um programa na televisão.

"Senhor?"- eu disse, mas o homem parecia ter sido hipnotizado pelo aparelho trouxa.

"Senhor?"- eu falei um pouco mais alto e ele enfim me notou.

"O quê?"

"Tem algum quarto vago? Eu queria me hospedar."

"Quarto 201. Cobramos 20 dólares a diária."

"Tudo bem. Precisa preencher alguma ficha?"

"Não, mas precisa pagar logo."

"Ok."

Dei o dinheiro ao homem e fui para o quarto. O lugar era muito sujo e eu começava a achar que não agüentaria ficar ali por muito tempo, quem sabe só uma noite, afinal estava muito cansada e não agüentaria ir a procura de outro Hotel.

Quando cheguei no quarto deitei na cama e pedi a todos os Deuses somente uma coisa: que naquele quarto não morassem ratos e nem baratas.

!D/G! !D/G! !D/G! !D/G! !D/G! !D/G!

No dia seguinte acordei toda dolorida e por incrível que pareça eu me sentia mais cansada do que quando fui dormir, mesmo assim me levantei, afinal não adiantaria continuar deitada naquela cama desconfortável. Desci as escadas e ao perguntar pelo café da manhã, me mandaram a uma Padaria da esquina. Sem nenhuma opção diferente, fui até o tal lugar e pude me alimentar.

Tentei me animar um pouco, afinal eu estava nos Estados Unidos! Tinha enfrentado Merlin e todo mundo (meus pais, meus irmãos e meu namorado) e agora não podia ficar me lamentando pelos cantos.

Esses pensamentos me animaram um pouco, saí da Padaria, parei numa banca de revistas e comprei um mapa da Cidade. Fui andando e olhando o mapa e eu sei muito bem que as pessoas não devem fazer isso, mas eu estava doida para conhecer cada pedacinho daquele lugar e o que aconteceu foi que em um segundo eu estava andando feliz e calmamente pela rua e no outro eu estava sendo jogada para o lado por uma pessoa muito pesada.

Senti minhas costas irem de encontro ao chão e juro por Merlin que soltei o pior palavrão que eu conseguia me lembrar naquele instante. Abri os olhos e vi um cara lindo em cima de mim, me olhando.

"Oi?"

"Graças a Deus você está bem, Elle!"

Olhei para trás e só vi o chão atrás de mim. Aquele sujeito estava louco.

"Moço, meu nome não é Elle!"

"Eu sei, bobinha! Seu nome é Emanuelle! Claro, mas nós a chamamos de Elle!Venha, levante-se! Temos que ir para o Hotel."- ele falou me ajudando a levantar.

"Moço, olha, meu nome é Ginevra!"

"Ah Meu Deus! Que nome terrível, Elle! De onde você tirou isso? Vamos, senão você vai se atrasar."- ele disse me arrastando e eu estava chocada demais para protestar. Deixei que ele me levasse e depois de andarmos um bom tempo paramos em frente a um Hotel luxuoso, entramos e o homem me levou para o quarto no último andar. Eu realmente estava começando a ficar com medo quando a porta do elevador abriu e eu dei de cara com o quarto maravilhoso. O hotel em que eu estava cabia dez milhões de vezes dentro daquele quarto. Merlin, eu queria um quarto daquele. Mas eu acordei do meu sonho quando lembrei que não existia nenhum motivo para eu estar ali.

"Quem é você?"- eu perguntei ao homem.

"Sou Gigi, seu agente! Você tomou seu remédio hoje, amorzinho? Fique aí, vou chamar o Daniel."

Ele saiu e eu fiquei pensando numa forma de sair daquele lugar. Mas não tive muito tempo, cinco minutos depois Gigi estava de volta e ele trazia um rapaz...muito familiar...era incrível como ele me perseguia em todos os lugares.

"MALFOY?"

Ele me olhou com desprezo e disse para Gigi, que parecia um pouco atordoado com o meu grito:

"Saia. Preciso falar com Elle."

O rapaz saiu e ele disse:

"Weasley? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Malfoy, eu que pergunto! E outra, Daniel? O que foi? Está fugindo?"

"Não, sua idiota, eu não estou fugindo, mas quando cheguei aqui decidi deixar o passado para trás e adotei esse nome."

"Hm..."

"E você? Como entrou aqui?"

"Por Merlin! Aquele rapaz, Gigi, me encontrou na rua e me trouxe para cá dizendo que sou uma tal de Elle. Eu disse que não sou, mas ele insistiu."

"Que idiota! É claro que você não é a Elle! Elle e eu brigamos e ela não voltará mais."

"Namorada é, Malfoy?"

"Não que te interesse, mas não. Elle era minha companheira de palco. Se você não sabe, Weasley, agora eu sou cantor."

Eu senti um nó subir em minha garganta até explodir pela minha boca em uma gargalhada estrondosa. A cena de Malfoy cantando era demais para mim.

"Não sei porque você está rindo. Eu sou famoso. Quer dizer, era. Eu e Elle, mas agora que ela partiu...eu..."

Ele me olhou estranho. Era como se ele me visse pela primeira vez. E de repente um sorriso maquiavélico brotou nos lábios dele.

"Weasley...você se parece muito com ela..."

"Olha...nem vem...o que te faz pensar que logo eu vou te ajudar?"

"Não olhe por esse lado. Olhe pelo lado do dinheiro. Você pode ficar rica, Weasley. E também é só por algum tempo, até essa turnê terminar."

"Mas...eu não vou morar aqui, sou estou de férias."

"As férias já bastam."

Eu me calei e ele continuou:

"Pense...fama...dinheiro... e diversão..."

Olhei para ele e ele continuou:

"Além de me ter como companhia."

"Você quer que eu aceite ou recuse? Porque você com certeza é a parte ruim de todo o negócio."

"HaHaHa.Vamos Weasley, o que me diz?"

Pensei mais um pouco e enfim decidi:

"Tudo bem. Eu topo."

Afinal, não tinha nada o que perder.

!D/G! !D/G! !D/G! !D/G! !D/G! !D/G!

Quando eu disse "sim" eu não sabia que ia doer tanto.

Ok. É uma dor suportável, mas que droga, esses puxões são de lascar qualquer um.

Essa mulher puxou meu cabelo várias vezes, em todas as direções possíveis e eu acho que se sair viva dessa, saio careca.

Tudo bem.

E o pior é que eles ficam me chamando de Elle, Ellezinha, Le, E., pôxa! Eu estou usurpando o lugar de uma pessoa. Isso deve ser crime em algum lugar (e nome de novela também). O Malfoy disse que a condição principal para o trato era que em hipótese nenhuma eu revelasse que sou Ginevra Weasley, para o mundo eu agora me chamo Emanuelle Rey. Por Merlin, que nome estranho! Ai Merlin, Merlin Merlin Merlin! Eu estou me arrependendo de ter aceito isso! Eu quero ir para casa. Ai, acho que vou desmaiar.

!D/G! !D/G! !D/G! !D/G! !D/G! !D/G!

Tudo bem.

Saí viva da sessão puxa-puxa.

Colocaram uns tons loiros no meu cabelo e eu juro que se minha mãe, meu pai, o Rony ou o Harry virem meu cabelo, eles vão me matar. Tudo bem que até que está bonito, mas eles não vão gostar. Mas eu não ligo para eles.

Está bem.

Ligo. Só um pouco.

Além disso, o Malfoy me deu dinheiro para comprar roupas e sapatos. Comprei alguns, mas ainda sobrou dinheiro. Acho que ele me deu uma quantia muito alta só para me humilhar. Deixe estar. Ele ainda me paga. (ou o contrário)

E para completar eu me mudei para esse Hotel chiquééééérrimo e essa foi a parte melhor! Eu duvido que aqui tenha baratas, ratos e camas desconfortáveis!! Merlin! Tudo que eu queria. O que é ruim é porque o meu quarto é ao lado do quarto do Malfoy e de vez em quando ele entra sem bater, coisas típicas de um Malfoy mal educado.

Ah! E eu me esquecendo da parte melhor de todas.

Eu vou ter que aprender a cantar! E isso só vai acontecer daqui a uns dois milhões de anos.

Definitivamente eu estou ferrada.

!D/G! !D/G! !D/G! !D/G! !D/G! !D/G!

**Nota da Autora**: Gente! Que saudade de escrever!! Essa fic está na minha cabeça há séculos, mas ando sem tempo de digitar porque estou com problemas, por isso peço desculpa em relação às outras fics!

Emanuelle Rey foi inspirada em mim, oras! Mas meu nome é Emanuela Reis, é só um ajuste...hihihi!

Essa fic não vai ser cópia daquele filme "Lizzie McGuire um sonho popstar", não se preocupem!hehehehehe

Se possível, comentem!

Beijos,

Manu Black.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

Capítulo II

Ah Meu Merlin!

Eu só tenho a dizer que estou muito assustada. E você também estaria se estivesse em meu lugar.

Depois de uma semana treinando INCANSAVELMENTE, eu consegui aprender todas as músicas do cd "I'm right", o novo cd de Elle e Daniel, ou seja, do Malfoy e meu, né. Eu estava muito feliz! Mas senti minha felicidade escorrendo pelo ralo quando soube que agora eu teria que me entender com o Malfoy (ou Daniel, como quiser).

Fui para o teatro do Hotel logo depois do almoço para me encontrar com o Malfoy (o que era o perigo ou uma certeza de indigestão).

Subi no palco e, devagarzinho, me aproximei do microfone.

"Teste. Um. Dois. Três. Ginny Weasley. Um Dois Três."- disse como forma de testar o aparelho. Depois de convencida que ele funcionava, arrisquei cantar a primeira estrofe da música que abrirá o show (daqui a uma semana, ai meu Merlinzinho!):

"_I promise that you'll be my one, my only everything _

_I'll never be untrue _

_And I promise that for all your love I will do anything _

_I will give you the stars, I will buy you the moon"_

Já ia começar a segunda estrofe quando senti um hálito quente no meu ouvido, dizendo:

"Péssimo."

Virei e dei de cara com Malfoy.

"Péssimo o quê?"

"Sua voz, Weasley. Sinto minha cabeça doer só de ter ouvido você cantar. Por Merlin, estamos arruinados."

Fazia tempo que o Malfoy não conseguia me atingir, mas agora eu estava lembrando como era ruim. Ele podia ser mais delicado, não? Mas acho que não existe a palavra delicadeza no vocabulário dos Malfoys.

"Tudo bem. Mesmo assim eu tentarei, afinal só tem você mesmo. Teremos que treinar dia e noite, sem intervalo."

"Ah, não. Agüentar você o tempo todo?"

"Sim. É o único jeito. Vamos logo começar. Tire os sapatos."

Eu olhei incrédula. Ele só podia estar brincando! O que os sapatos tinham a ver com a música?

"Assim dá para relaxar mais. Anda, Weasley. Nós não temos tempo a perder."

"Ok."- tirei meus sapatos e esperei para ver qual a próxima palhaçada.

Draco tirou os sapatos e a blusa e eu sufoquei um grito de susto quando vi aquele abdômen todo definido. O que era aquilo? Em que parte da história Draco tinha ficado tããããão gostoso?

Exercícios de respiração.

Tudo bem, isso é fácil.

Até começar a fazer.

Era ridículo.

Tudo, tudo mesmo era ridículo. Ele, a situação e o exercício me fizeram rir desesperadamente.

"Weasley, qual o seu problema?"

"Esses exercícios"- eu disse entre risos- "são ridículos."

"Weasley, não me faça perder a paciência."- disse Draco se aproximando, ficando atrás de mim.

"O que você vai fazer?"

"Vou ajudar você."- disse colocando as mãos na minha cintura e apertando. Eu não sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer, mas aquela situação me incomodava.

"Respira fundo, Weasley e depois solta. Vamos."

Fiz o que ele mandou e depois de alguns instantes os exercícios não pareciam engraçados, mas bastante incômodos.

Depois de um milhão de repetições ele se deu por satisfeito e passamos a exercitar a voz.

E o dia foi resumido na palavra exercitar.

Por Merlin!

Quando chegou a noite eu não agüentava mais.

Juro pelo que você quiser que aqueles zumbidos do exercício de voz iam ficar na minha cabeça.

Para sempre.

"Pronto, Weasley, acho que é o bastante."

"Demorou."- eu disse calçando meu sapato.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Para o quarto dormir."

"Nem pensar. Eu disse que já é bastante o aquecimento agora sim vamos começar o treino."

E eu estava tão cansada que só consegui dizer:

"Ai."

"Nada de Ai. Pegue o microfone e cante."

E uma nova sessão de tortura começou.

Depois de horas de ensaio Malfoy, muito gentilmente (para não dizer o contrário), me concedeu TRÊS horas de descanso.

Canalha sem vergonha!!

Dormi seis horas seguidas e acordei com os gritos do Malfoy ao meu ouvido:

"Weasley, sua idiota, acorda!"- ele dizia, me sacudindo como se eu fosse aqueles bonecões de posto.

"Sai pra lá, doido! Eu quero dormir!"

"OU VOCÊ ACORDA AGORA OU EU VOU MANDAR UMA CORUJA PARA SEU IRMÃO LOUCO E O TESTA RACHADA. ESCOLHE."

Cacilda!!

Eu não tinha escolha, né?

Levantei-me da cama e fui ao encontro da peste do Malfoy, que particularmente nesta manhã (ou seria tarde?) estava muito histérico.

"Muito bem. Vamos para o teatro."

"Ei, e meu café da manhã?"

"Não dá tempo, Weasley."

"Mas eu estou com fome."

"Problema seu, Weasley."

"Seu peste. Eu vou desmaiar de fome, idiota."

"P-R-O-B-L-E-M-A – S-E-U!"

Eu não estava brincando.

Aquele crápula tinha me deixado com fome no dia anterior, por isso minha barriga estava parecendo um saco furado. Eu podia ouvir as lamúrias das minhas tripas.

O aquecimento começou e, sinceramente, eu estava tentando fazer certo, mas meu pobre e frágil corpo pesava muito e o mundo ao meu redor, lentamente começava a girar. Parei de repente e, apesar de Malfoy estar bem perto de mim, eu ouvia a sua voz muito distante.

Até que tudo escureceu.

E senti meu corpo ir de encontro ao chão com força.

Quando abri meus olhos percebi que estava deitada na minha cama no Hotel. Sentei-me e o mundo ainda girava quando levantava a cabeça ou fazia esforço. Olhei em volta e vi que estava sozinha.

Aquele F.D.P. do Malfoy!!

Quase que ele me matou.

Ok, não diretamente, mas indiretamente, né?

Então foi nesse momento que tomei uma decisão: A aventura nos Estados Unidos tinha chegado ao fim. Não fazia mais sentido continuar ali.

Levantei da cama, mas considerei isso um erro depois que senti meu corpo amolecer e ir de encontro ao chão.

Ah Meu Merlin!

Eu estava aleijada!

Comecei a chorar desesperadamente e logo em seguida o cretino do Malfoy entrou com uma bandeja de café da manhã;

"Weasley, o quê você está fazendo no chão?"

"Estou testando meus joelhos."

"Ah ta!"- disse Malfoy colocando a bandeja de café em cima da mesa.

"MALFOY"- eu gritei-" AJUDA-ME A LEVANTAR! EU NÃO CONSIGO FICAR EM PÉ, SEU TRASTE!"

Ele correu, me pegou no colo e me deitou na cama.

"Seu imbecil! Eu não quero deitar!"

"Mas o Dr. Recomendou repouso."

"Mas eu não quero repousar! E outra, você sabe que isso é culpa sua, não é? Por que você é um maníaco psicótico que me obrigou a ficar sem comer e sem dormir e agora eu estou assim, aleijada! Você vai me pagar."

"Weasley, primeiro"- ele disse sentando do meu lado na cama- "PÁRA DE GRITAR, CARAMBA! EU NÃO SOU SURDO."

Eu não falei nada e ele continuou:

"Segundo, eu sei que tenho culpa, ok? Mas tudo que desejo é que o show dê certo e você estava cantando muito mal, nós tínhamos que ensaiar."

"E eu melhorei?"

"Sim, muito. Nem dá mais vontade de cometer suicídio quando escuto a sua voz."

"Também, né, ensaiei umas 24h seguidas."

"Nem tanto. Foram só 10h seguidas. E mesmo assim, desculpe."

Eu olhei assustada para ele.

Não era possível.

Um Malfoy pedindo desculpas?

Tinha algo de muito PODRE nessa história.

"Sei."

"E sei que você quer ir embora, mas pense bem, essa é uma oportunidade única e prometo que se você ficar, não serei mais tão carrasco."

O rosto dele parecia sincero.

Embora a cena parecesse um sonho.

"Tudo bem. Eu te desculpo e fico aqui, mas não é por você."

"Eu sei, Weasley, agora coma e descanse. Você tem o dia de folga, mas amanhã voltaremos com os ensaios."

Comi à vontade e depois tirei uma soneca.

Mas antes não tivesse tirado.

Porque eu tive um pesadelo TERRÍVEL!

Estava euzinha sentada na grama de um jardim maravilhoso.

Eu brincava com os passarinhos e coelhinhos, quando alguém me puxou e eu e o estranho corremos pelo jardim imenso.

Eu me sentia livre e completa quando de repente a pessoa parava me fazendo parar também.

O desconhecido me puxou para mais perto e então eu pude ver seu rosto.

ERA O MALFOY.

Acordei gritando.

Não, eu não merecia aquele traste me perseguindo até nos meus sonhos.

Era demais para mim!

Olhei para o relógio e vi que ainda era 20h.

Levantei-me da cama e fui tomar banho. Pelo cheirinho que começava a sentir desconfiava que meu desodorante tinha vencido há algumas horas.

Depois do banho, de me vestir e me pentear, fui procurar o imprestável do Malfoy.

Claro que fui achá-lo no teatro.

Ele estava treinando sozinho.

Cantando e dançando.

Merlin.

Sem camisa.

Um pedação de mau caminho!

E a voz! Nossa... que voz... ele tinha razão quando dizia que minha voz era feia, porque a dele, era simplesmente perfeita.

Eu estava totalmente enfeitiçada quando uma idéia terrível me ocorreu:

Eu não estava gostando do Malfoy, né?

Claro que não!

E eu tive a certeza disso quando ele, minutos mais tarde, entrou no meu quarto e disse:

"E aí, Weasley, melhorou?"

"Sim, obrigada."

"Ótimo. Amanhã. 05hs no Teatro."

"Da tarde?"- provoquei

"Não, da manhã mesmo, Weasley!"

Crápula insensível.

Podia até ser gostoso e ter uma voz uau, mas não valia o que a coruja enterra. (e enterra?)

E a semana foi se passando lentamente, mas os resultados foram satisfatórios.

Draco estava feliz com a melhora na minha voz e com o fato de pelo menos eu saber dançar um pouco.

Eu ansiava pela noite de estréia, nervosa com a crítica dos fãs e da imprensa.

Enfim o dia da estréia chegou.

Eu sentia meu estômago embrulhar e uma vontade imensa de desistir tomava conta de mim.

Quando a contagem regressiva para começar o show foi iniciada, os fãs gritavam alto e eu sentia que meu coração ia explodir de tanta expectativa.

"Tenha calma, Weasley."- disse Draco apertando minha mão.

Não sei porquê, mas aquele contato só me deixava mais nervosa.

"Ok."

"Tudo vai dar certo."- ele disse e um fino sorriso brotou dos lábios dele.

Então não pude me concentrar muito porque enfim a cortina foi aberta e tudo que eu conseguia ver a multidão gritando os nossos nomes (falsos).

E então eu me senti pronta para arrasar.

Ou não.

**Nota da Autora**: Será, hein, povo?? Hihihihihihihihi Espero que gostem do capítulo e comentem!!

**MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS: MISTY WEASLEY MALFOY, FINI FELTON, CHUNLI WEASLEY MALFOY, ELLA EVANS, PRINCESA CHI, JEHSSIK, CISSY BELLY BLACK. ADORO TODAS AS REVIEWS, DE CORAÇÃO MESMO! E DESCULPEM POR NÃO AGRADECER MAIS DETALHADAMENTE.**

Beijos,

Manu Black


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Acordei com os gritos da platéia...

Abri os olhos, ainda sorrindo com tanta alegria do público...

Não era a platéia gritando, era apenas Draco Malfoy gritando no meu quarto...

"Malfoy, o que é? Por que você está tendo um ataque a essa hora da manhã?"- falei ainda sonolenta.

"Weasley!Manhã? Já passa das 14h, sua lesma! Levante-se logo e vá se vestir, temos entrevista em 20 minutos."- disse saindo e batendo a porta.

Grosso...

Eu odeio esse Malfoy...

Levantei da cama e fui direto para o banheiro... o show da outra noite ainda estava muito vivo na minha cabeça. Os gritos da platéia, as músicas, tudo foi perfeito. Estava feliz e realizada.

Depois que me vesti, encontrei Draco na sala de estar.

"Vamos, Weasley."- ele disse se levantando – "Já estamos atrasados."

"Para onde nós estamos indo?"- perguntei

"Para o auditório, os repórteres estão nos esperando lá."

Nem falei mais nada... porque antes que eu tentasse dizer algo, ele foi logo dizendo:

"E você, Weasley, fique calada. Mantenha essa sua boca bem fechada, tudo que for perguntado eu respondo."

Ok...

Eu nem estava com vontade de falar mesmo.

Entramos no auditório e logo meus olhos foram atingidos por flashes. Sentamos e logo as perguntas começaram. Malfoy respondeu todas, que cara ridículo, por Merlin!

Depois que saímos da entrevista, voltamos para o quarto e por um milagre de Merlin, Malfoy me liberou de ensaios, já que o próximo show seria daqui a três dias...

Estava quase dormindo quando a porta do meu quarto foi escancarada... e adivinha quem era?

O Imbecil, é óbvio!

"Weasley, hoje a noite vamos sair."

"É? Para onde?"

"Para um clube aí que vão lançar. Temos que aparecer por lá, coisas de patrocinador...agora, vê se não fala muito, porque vou acompanhado e minha amiga não pode perceber que você tem problemas mentais..."

"Como é, Malfoy?"

"Bem, esteja pronta às 20h, ok?"- disse saindo logo em seguida.

Pelo que entendi da história, Malfoy ia sair com uma "zinha" e eu ia servir de candelabro...

Sinceramente...

Mas não ia discutir mais com ele... até por que eu sabia que não adiantava, só quem tinha razão era ele.

Passei a tarde procurando um vestido adequado para a ocasião, por sorte tinha comprado alguns vestidos de festa. Escolhi o melhor de todos: um modelo de cor preta, justo no corpo, discreto, mas chique...

No fim da tarde comecei a me arrumar e na hora marcada abri a porta do meu quarto e encontrei Draco sentado na poltrona da sala de estar. Logo que me viu levantou-se e com um olhar bem rápido para mim, disse:

"Vamos, temos que buscar JoyceAnn no Hotel em que ela está hospedada."

"Quem ser JoyceAnn?"-perguntei

"Primeiro, Weasley, pare de falar igual a índio. Segundo, JoyceAnn é uma amiga minha.Agora, vamos."

Obedeci.

Mas, não sei o porquê, eu já não gostava dessa JoyceAnn...

Entramos no carro e depois de alguns minutos, o carro parou em frente a um Hotel luxuoso.

"Fique no carro, Weasley."

E quem disse que eu queria ir com ele?

Só por curiosidade, abaixei um pouquinho o vidro do carro e vi o momento em que JoyceAnn, com seus lábios vermelhos dava um beijo em Draco.

Não sei porquê, mas naquele momento tive vontade de matar a "zinha"... optei por me controlar, afinal não existia motivos para agir de maneira tão selvagem.

Minutos depois os dois entraram no carro e então Draco disse:

"Elle, essa é a minha amiga JoyceAnn. JoyceAnn essa é a minha colega Elle."

Estava com tanta raiva que nem liguei para o que ele estava dizendo...nem lembrei que Elle era eu...

"Elle?"- Draco falou dando um "tapinha" no meu ombro.

"Ah, oi!"- eu falei, com o meu melhor sorriso falso estampado no rosto.

"Olá, querida, como vai??"- disse a Baranga dando um beijinho em cada uma das minhas bochechas.- "Dan me falou muito de você!"

Acredito taaanto nisso...

Apenas sorri para ela.

Assim o carro partiu e seguimos para o tal clube...

Quando chegamos lá logo se via os repórteres e seus malditos flashes... entramos no lugar e tudo era barulhento e cheio demais... as pessoas dançavam, outras bebiam e outras apenas ficavam olhando para o teto do lugar...

Draco me despachou para uma mesa no fundo do bar, enquanto ele e a JoyceAnn dançavam, desculpe, SE AGARRAVAM na pista de dança... esse Malfoy é simplesmente ridículo...

Pedi ao garçom uma bebida e, enquanto ele não voltava, observava o casal (de idiotas, devo deixar claro) dançando... JoyceAnn parecia uma vassoura dançante, era alta de mais e sem nenhum jeito para dança, já Draco não, logo se percebia que ele tinha nascido dançando...o corpo bem torneado, os cabelos caindo na testa, lindo, simplesmente maravi...

"Oi, posso sentar aqui com você?"- disse uma voz interrompendo meus pensamentos.

"Oi. Pode sim."- eu falei para o rapaz, dono da voz.

"Então, está gostando do clube?"

"Não muito... está muito desanimado..."

"Ah sei... bem, você está sozinha?"- perguntou.

"Não... quer dizer, mais ou menos... eu vi com um amigo e com a namorada dele..."

E antes que o rapaz pudesse falar algo, Draco e Zinha chegaram na mesa...

"Hugh!"- ele falou para o rapaz que estava à mesa comigo.

"Daniel!"- disse o outro, abraçando Draco em seguida...

"Já vi que você conheceu a Elle, bem essa aqui é a JoyceAnn."

Os dois se cumprimentaram e depois de algumas palavras trocadas, Hugh disse:

"Bem, Elle, adorei te conhecer. Daniel, nos falamos depois. Tchau, JoyceAnn."- falou acenando para nós.

"Quem é ele, Dra...digo...Daniel?"

"O dono do clube, Elle...Hugh Whitman..."

Putz... o dono do clube…

Realmente eu só dava foras... tinha falado mal do clube para o dono...

Draco e JoyceAnn voltaram para a pista de dança e eu continuei sentada e calada na mesa... quando Draco mandava calar a boca ele tinha razão... só abria a boca para tomar o drinque que eu tinha pedido...

Muitas horas e drinques depois, Draco me chamou para cantarmos, mas a minha resposta foi vomitar em JoyceAnn... juro por Merlin que nem foi por mal, mas não vou mentir e dizer que fiquei triste por isso, foi a parte mais divertida da noite.

Depois desse vexame desmaiei e não lembro de muitas coisas...

Lembro do momento em que Draco me levou nos braços até o carro... e depois até o meu quarto...

Quando acordei estava com o vestido da festa e sentia minha cabeça rodar... fui cambaleando até o banheiro e fiquei lá durante algum tempo, refletindo sobre o que tinha acontecido...porque o que estava realmente me incomodando era a possibilidade de estar sentindo algo a mais pelo Draco...

Tipo, não era possível...

Ele é mau caráter, mau educado, mau filho, mau amigo, mau em tudo... não é surpresa o nome dele ser MALfoy...ou seja, ele não tem qualidades, exceto o corpo sarado, a beleza, ele não tem nada de bom, não é?

Ainda de roupão, deitei na cama e decidi que não ia ver ninguém...

Mas quem eu menos queria ver entrou no quarto...

"O que você quer, Malfoy?"- eu disse me virando para o outro lado

"Weasley, você sabia que arruinou tudo ontem a noite?"

"Eu?"

"Sim, você!"

"Eu?!"- falei me levantando- "Não era eu quem estava se agarrando no Clube!"

"O quê, Weasley? Você está louca? Estou falando da nossa apresentação..."

"Ah... é...foi culpa minha..."- falei cabisbaixa, porque pensei que ele estava falando de outra coisa...

"Vou deixar você descansando...mas esteja prontas às 20h. Hoje vamos nos apresentar, por favor não beba."

Quando ele saiu, me deitei na cama e dormi até 19hs (ainda bem, porque se eu me atrasasse, Draco me matava). Coloquei outro dos vestidos que tinha comprado e na hora marcada fui ao encontro dele.

"Pronto, vamos."- falei, sem nem mesmo olhá-lo.

"Weasley..."

"Sim?"-falei me virando e olhando para ele, percebi que ele olhava fixamente para a minha roupa..com certeza estava achando brega...- "O que foi, Malfoy? Está feio?"- falei sem me importar, porque de qualquer forma eu nem ia trocar de roupa.

"Não...está bom..."- ele falou, agora me olhando.-"Bem, vamos, antes que cheguemos atrasados."

Quando entramos no carro, resolvi pedir desculpas, não por JoyceAnn, mas pela apresentação...

"Malfoy, desculpe pelo que aconteceu ontem."- falei com o olhar fixo no chão do carro.

"Tudo bem."- falou calmamente – "JoyceAnn ficou um pouco chateada pelo vestido, mas nada muito grave."

"Ok."- falei, agora me sentia um pouco melhor sabendo que estraguei o vestido caríssimo da baranga.

Quando chegamos no Clube, Draco foi resolver detalhes do show enquanto eu fiquei no camarim, evitei passar pelo bar, vai que eu ficava bêbada novamente... Minutos depois, a porta foi aberta e por ela passou Hugh Whitman.

"OI, moça, está melhor?"- falou sorrindo para mim.

Agora podia ver melhor as suas características físicas e logo cheguei a conclusão de que Hugh era um homem muito atraente: tinha os cabelos negros, a pele clara, o corpo esbelto e um sorriso de matar.

"Olá, Hugh. Estou bem... Desculpe por ontem..."

"O que houve ontem?"- ele falou fingindo não saber do ocorrido.

"Ah, primeiro falei que não estava gostando do seu clube e depois não tive condições de cantar..."

"Tudo bem, Elle. Daniel já me explicou tudo."

Ah, não! Não acredito que o Malfoy tinha queimado meu filme dizendo que eu sofria de problemas mentais...

"Bem, Elle, na verdade queria te perguntar uma coisa... você, por acaso, gostaria de..."

Ele começou, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta que foi aberta novamente e por ela passou Draco.

"Hugh."- falou sério, estendendo a mão para o amigo.

"Daniel! Como vai?"- o outro falou alegremente.

"Bem."- respondeu ríspido.-"Prepare-se, Elle, entramos em 5min."

"Ok, entendi."- falou Hugh sorrindo – "Está na minha hora. Tchau, Daniel. Até mais, Elle."

Sinceramente, o Malfoy é um grosso... não sei o porquê de tanta ignorância, ontem os dois estavam na maior amizade, hoje o Malfoy está um poço de estupidez com o rapaz... tenha dó dessa mente insana...

O show começou e tudo correu bem, mas eu não me sentia bem...

Algo me incomodava e por mais que quisesse negar, estava relacionado à noite anterior...

Quando o show terminou evitamos os fãs, saímos pela porta dos fundos e partimos para o Hotel, entramos na sala de estar que separava os nossos quartos e antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta do meu quarto, Malfoy disse:

"O quê Whitman estava falando para você?"

"Nada, por que?"

"Olha, Weasley, eu não quero você conversando com ele, ok? Mantenha-se SEMPRE com a boca fechada, principalmente quando estiver perto dele."- falou olhando para a parede.

"Por que, Malfoy?"

"Não interessa e me obedeça."- falou, arrogante.

COMO É?

QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PARA ME DAR ORDENS?

"Malfoy, eu não vou te obedecer."

"Weasley, eu não estou brincando, você está proibida de falar com ele."

"E por que? Posso saber?"

"Olha, não interessa. Eu vi o jeito que vocês se olham, não pode, entendeu, Weasley?"

"Claro que não entendi."

"Droga, Weasley! Obedeça-me e pronto, ok?"- falou ficando na minha frente, ele me encarava com raiva e isso estava me assustando.

"Não vou obedecer! Só me dê um bom motivo, um motivo que seja razoável."-falei sem desviar o meu olho do olhar raivoso dele.

E foi nesse instante que a coisa mais insana e improvável aconteceu: ele me puxou com força e me beijou.

B-E-I-J-O!

Parece até mentira, quando penso nisso...

No começo bati nele, protestei, mas quanto mais o empurrava, mais ele me apertava e o pior de tudo era que eu não queria estar sentindo tanta alegria com aquilo, mas por alguns minutos esqueci de tudo e senti tudo o que aquele momento podia me oferecer.

Até que uma nuvem de lembranças pairou em cima da minha cabeça e lembrei do que estava acontecendo, por isso empurrei Draco para longe de mim e disse:

"Não me convenceu, Draco."- falei fechando a porta do quarto.

Tirei os sapatos e me joguei na cama... eu não queria sentir meu coração batendo forte porque tinha acabado de ser beijada por Draco Malfoy, afinal, querendo ou não eu ainda tinha um namorado (embora o relacionamento estivesse por um fio...)

Então olhei para o teto e pedi que quando acordasse tudo aquilo não tivesse acontecido... ou que simplesmente, o teto caísse na minha cabeça...

**Nota da Autora**: AeAeAeAeAe...quanto tempo, gente... faz 8 meses que não atualizo a fic...desculpem por isso (pra quem gosta), mas vocês vão entender pq não atualizei:

Primeiro: como disse em outras fics, meu pai faleceu uns 10 dias depois que publiquei o último capítulo desta fic, não tinha cabeça para nada...

Segundo: em fevereiro desse ano, meu pc quebrou e só fui ter pc de novo mês passado...

Terceiro: não atualizei mês passado porque estava ocupada com coisas da faculdade... /

Entonces, me perdoem, não me matem e COMENTEM ! )

Mesmo que seja para me dizer que eu escrevo mal (peguem leve...auahauahaua) e que eu devo fazer outra coisa da minha vida...

Nha

Então é só, gente...

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV -

Capítulo IV

Os dias passaram e as coisas continuavam iguais: Draco me dava ordens, brigava comigo e me ignorava nas horas vagas, mas quando eu ficava calada e nem dava importância para o que ele estava falando, percebia que ele me olhava durante muito tempo, porque, tipo, algo tinha mudado desde aquele dia.

O dia que ele me beijou.

E não pense que eu estava indiferente a isso, todo dia a cena voltava à minha cabeça.

Naquela noite eu estava particularmente nervosa, pois era o dia da nossa apresentação na premiação da MTV. Tudo bem, nós só cantaríamos uma música, mesmo assim estava uma pilha de nervos.

Gigi me ajudou com o figurino, maquiagem e cabelo.

Quando Gigi me avisou que Hugh tinha chegado (porque mesmo sabendo que Draco não gostava, convidei ele), meu coração acelerou com o fato de que teria que me encontrar, também, com o Malfoy.

Fui para a sala e vi Draco e Hugh, juntos, olhando para mim.

Hugh estava muito elegante com um smoking e um sorriso de deixar qualquer pessoa derretida...

Enquanto Draco também estava muito elegante com um terno preto, mas parecia com raiva, eu diria que a expressão dele era de MUITA raiva...

Ignorei Draco e falei alegremente com Hugh.

Minutos depois JoyceAnn apareceu, feia (como sempre), trajando um vestido vermelho exagerado e extremamente decotado.

Ridícula.

Só de vê-la sorridente me dava tanta raiva e eu nem conseguia entender o porquê, afinal ela nunca tinha sido má comigo.

Assim que ela apareceu seguimos para a premiação. Quando chegamos lá, nos despedimos dos nossos acompanhantes e partimos para o camarim, porque a nossa apresentação abria a premiação.

Antes que pudesse pensar em algo, Draco me puxou para dentro do camarim e fechou a porta para que ninguém abrisse.

"Weasley, por que você trouxe o Whitman?" - ele falou com um olhar assassino para mim.

"Eu tenho o direito de trazer alguém, então trouxe o Hugh."

"Você não podia trazê-lo."

"Por que? Você trouxe sua namorada, eu trouxe o Hugh, ou você esperava que eu servisse de vela para vocês de novo?"

"Eu MANDEI você ficar longe dele."

"Ah não, Malfoy! Nem vem! Essa conversa de novo não!"

"Weasley, eu pensei que tivesse ficado bem claro que não quero você com ele."

"Mas você não manda em mim! E eu não tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo isso." - falei, indo para o meu camarim.

Quando tranquei a porta, comecei a chorar porque, tipo, eu não entendia o porquê do Malfoy querer tanto meu mal. E eu sabia muito bem que o único motivo do meu choro era que eu, infelizmente, estava apaixonada pelo cara que me odiava.

Quando me acalmei, troquei de roupa e retoquei a maquiagem.

Em poucos minutos me chamaram para o palco e quando encontrei com Malfoy, nem olhei para ele, apesar de sentir o olhar dele em mim.

O show começou e tudo estava indo bem, até que, num passo mais complicado em que ele tinha que me pegar nos braços, eu caí e realmente não lembro de nada, apesar do barulho da minha cabeça batendo no chão.

Quando acordei, estava no meu quarto. Minha cabeça estava pesada e eu mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Olhei para o lado e vi Gigi dormindo na poltrona ao lado da cama.

"Gigi?" - falei, com a voz meio embolada.

Ele se assustou e veio correndo até a cama.

"El, que bom que você acordou!"

"O que aconteceu?" - falei sem entender.

"Você caiu e por pouco não foi algo mais grave... Daniel não conseguiu te pegar no tempo certo. Você acabou caindo e batendo a cabeça com muita força no chão. Daniel ficou desesperado quando viu que você estava desacordada, mas não foi nada muito grave, por pouco."

"Dra... Daniel preocupado comigo? Sei... ele que me derrubou no chão, foi culpa dele."

"Não diga isso Elle! Aliás, vou avisar a ele que você acordou."

"Gigi, não... só por hoje eu não quero ver a cara dele..."

"Tudo bem, querida... mas você está bem?"

"Sim, só um pouco cansada."

"Certo, vou deixá-la descansando." - ele falou saindo em seguida.

Fechei os olhos e dormi. Durante a noite senti que alguém estava comigo, mas talvez fosse efeito dos remédios que tinham me dado.

Acordei no dia seguinte um pouco melhor, apesar da sensação de que um trem tinha passado em cima de mim.

Consegui levantar e tomar banho. Depois que estava deitada na cama, de novo, Gigi entrou com uma bandeja de café da manhã.

"Fofa, trouxe isso para você. Está melhor?"

"Sim." - falei me sentando na cama – "Mas ainda me sinto um pouco mal."

"Normal, amiga. Quando você se alimentar, vai melhorar."

E mesmo sem querer, acabei perguntando:

"E o Daniel? Já sabe que estou melhor?"

"Não, amiga, você disse para não falar nada. Mas o fato é que ele está muito preocupado, até passou a noite inteira aqui. Você não viu?"

"Aqui? Tipo, aqui na cama?" - só de pensar nisso, a dor de cabeça começava a voltar.

"Claro que não! Ele ficou aqui no quarto. Quando cheguei e vim ver se você estava bem, encontrei Daniel dormindo ali, sentado na poltrona. Ele realmente está preocupado."

Certo, então o Malfoy estava mesmo preocupado...

Mas talvez isso não passasse de medo da prisão...

Tipo, se eu morresse ele seria acusado de homicídio ou algo assim...

"Talvez seja remorso por ter me derrubado."

"Elle, é sério... ele está realmente preocupado... vou chamá-lo, ok?"

E antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo, Gigi saiu e foi buscar Malfoy. Minutos depois os dois apareceram na porta e o meu queridissímo agente, disse:

"Vou resolver umas coisas, você cuida dela, Dan?"

"Hm... claro... claro..." - Draco falou meio sem jeito.

Gigi saiu rápido e então eu e Malfoy ficamos sozinhos, calados por alguns instantes, até que ele falou:

"E então Weasley, melhorou?"

"Sim, Malfoy, apesar da sua flagrante tentativa de homicídio contra mim, estou bem."

"Como?" - ele perguntou sem entender.

"Você estava com raiva de mim, então me derrubou só por maldade."

"Weasley, você acha, sinceramente, que eu seria capaz?" - falou me encarando com uma expressão assustada.

"Você é capaz de coisas piores, Malfoy." - respondi cheia de rancor.

Ele não falou nada, apenas ficou de costas, como se estivesse pensando em algo.

"Uma coisa" – ele começou – "É você não gostar de mim, mas outra, totalmente diferente, é pensar que sou um assassino." - ele falou se virando e, ficando bem perto de mim, completou – "Pois fique sabendo que não seria capaz de fazer mal a uma formiga, muito menos a você que é tão..." – ele parou de falar quando Gigi entrou sem avisar, falando rápido:

"Daniel, JoyceAnn no telefone."

Dirigi, para Gigi, meu olhar mortífero. Porque eu queria matá-lo naquele minuto em que ele interrompeu uma conversa tão importante...

A conversa onde Draco Malfoy ia me dizer o que eu era tão... tão... tão o quê?

Tão linda? Tão inteligente? Tão maravilhosa?

Não, com certeza, era algo muito depreciativo...

Draco/Daniel saiu sem completar a frase, enquanto Gigi fez o mesmo.

Depois disso, Draco me ignorava cada vez mais e, tipo, eu até que tinha me arrependido de ter falado que ele era assassino... talvez tudo não tivesse passado de um tremendo mal entendido... ele era tão vítima quanto eu...

Tudo bem, eu era mais vítima porque meu crânio quase se dividiu ao meio com a queda...

Os dias passaram, eu fiquei curada, Draco me ignorava e, assim, tudo voltou ao normal... as férias já estavam acabando e a verdade é que eu nem tinha aproveitado a cidade assim, o tanto que eu queria...

Já estava até ficando desanimada de tédio, quando surgiu um show que me interessou.

Na verdade não era um show, era a inauguração de uma casa noturna no centro de Nova Iorque. Eu e Draco cantaríamos duas músicas e só, depois poderíamos curtir a casa.

Excepcionalmente, naquela noite, éramos só eu e Draco. Não tinha JoyceAnn, não tinha Gigi, só nós dois... e de alguma forma isso me fazia sentir melhor...

A casa era linda, toda decorada com cenários típicos do Brasil. A música também era tipicamente brasileira, e o clima era bastante agradável.

Nos apresentamos bem rápido e eu adorei isso, porque estava muito interessada em curtir a noite. Depois da apresentação, fomos para uma sala reservada para os VIP's, mas após 5min nessa sala queria me matar com o cacto que estava do meu lado.

Sério.

Só tinha gente chata.

Incluindo-se, o Malfoy, que só ficava conversando com um cara que eu nem sei, e nem quero saber, quem era.

Cansada da conversa suuuuuper chata, me levantei e já ia saindo para o lado da pista de dança, quando Malfoy disse:

"Aonde você vai?"

"Vou dançar. Se quiser, fique aí." - falei saindo logo em seguida.

Fui para o meio do povo que dançava uma música estranha e mesmo sem saber dançar, fui tentando acompanhar o ritmo.

"Weasley, não é assim que se dança."

Quando olhei para trás vi Malfoy me olhando com um sorriso de escárnio.

"O que é? E você sabe dançar isso?"

"Claro que sei. Vamos, me dê sua mão."

"Pra quê?"

"Eu vou te ensinar a dançar."

Mesmo duvidando que ele sabia dançar aquilo, deixei que ele me ensinasse. E até que não era difícil. Depois de alguns minutos, consegui dançar sem pisar no pé dele (o que já era um grande avanço).

E depois de algumas músicas e vários pisões no pé, Draco decidiu que era hora de nós voltarmos para o Hotel, concordei sem protestar muito, porque a verdade é que tinha me divertido demais. Por isso, antes de dar boa noite a ele, falei:

"Obrigada, você foi muito gentil hoje. E desculpe pelos pisões, foi sem querer."

"Tudo bem, Weasley." - ele falou com um sorriso sincero.

E depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, resolvi falar:

"Então, já vou dormir. Boa Noite." - completei a frase dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Mas foi aí que aconteceu.

Na hora em que ia beijá-lo no rosto, ele se virou, e acabou em um beijo na boca.

Tudo bem, não foi um beijão, foi só um leve encostar de lábios.

Então, sentindo que meu rosto estava todo vermelho, falei, sem olhar para ele:

"Desculpe."

"Não, isso eu não desculpo. Eu quero o troco."

E então ele levantou o meu rosto e me beijou, e, cansada de não aceitar o inevitável, aproveitei aquele momento. E não interrompi nem por um milésimo de segundo.

**N.B.:** Como se alguém tivesse me dado autorização, eu vim, mais uma vez, meter meu bedelhão!! Hahahahahahaha!! Manu, vc sabe que eu amo tudo que vc escreve, né?? 'Brigada por vc confiar esse serviço à mim!! beta emocionada

GENTEM!! Vamos comentar!! Depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar, o capítulo valeu a espera, né?? Vamos falar sério!! Merece um mooooooooooonte de review!! Como não?! E lindas!! A Manu tá ralando pra caramba, e ainda encontra um tempo pra atualizar!! Vamos lá!! ELA MERECE!! ELA MERECE!! ELA MERECE!! (...)

E, desde já, agradeço à todo mundo que comenta!! Vcs são lindas e eu amo todas vcs!! Tá??

Bjs!! :

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**Nota da Autora**: Oi gente, demorei, mas atualizei.

O problema é que estou em fase de conclusão de curso e nesse período tem que se fazer uma Monografia e é por causa dessa coisa que eu estou tão relapsa em relação às minhas fics. Por favor, não me abandonem, sempre lembrem das minhas histórias, que em breve eu vou poder ficar atualizando com frequência.

Muito obrigada por todas as reviews. Se você achar que sou merecedora de review por esse capítulo, por favor mande, não se incomode. HeHeHe

Gentem, até a próxima atualização então...

Beijos,

**Manu Black **


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

**ATENÇÃO: ESSE CAPÍTULO TEM NC-17! SE VOCÊ É MENOR DE 18, NÃO LEIA! HAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA :)**

Capítulo V

Senti que minha boca estava contraída em um sorriso.

Realmente me sentia feliz. Como nunca estivera antes...

Abri os olhos e lembrei dos dias anteriores, dos beijos que ele tinha me dado, da sensação estranha (mas ao mesmo tempo boa) no meu estômago...

Eu estava perdidamente apaixonada e ele correspondia ao meu sentimento, só de pensar nisso me fez dar gritinhos de alegria.

Minha alegria era perceptível e eu não conseguia disfarçar, porque o sorriso não abandonava meus lábios, mas somente Draco sabia o porquê.

Levantei da cama e fui direto para o banheiro. Tomei um banho demorado e me produzi (sem muito exagero), afinal aquele era o meu suposto último dia naquele lugar, e queria aproveitá-lo para visitar os pontos turísticos e as lojas.

Assim que cheguei na cozinha vi que ele já tinha passado por lá, então já que ele não poderia me acompanhar, convidei Gigi para ir comigo.

"Bom dia, Gigi!"

"Bom dia, miga! Dormiu bem?"

"Sim... e o Dra...Daniel, onde está?"

"Saiu bem cedo."

"Ah, tá... Gigi, você quer passear comigo?"

"Claro! Vou avisar ao motorista." – disse saindo

Para onde Draco teria ido?

A verdade é que pensei em aproveitar meu suposto último dia com ele.

Depois de terminar de comer, coloquei um boné e uns óculos escuros (para disfarçar quem eu era) e então segui Gigi pelo tour.

Primeiro fomos até as lojas mais chiques da cidade e devo dizer que não senti nenhum remorso em gastar o dinheiro que ganhei como Elle Rey, afinal eu não era ela, mas tinha feito todo mundo acreditar que era. E realmente foi uma sorte Draco me pagar diretamente, senão todo o meu sofrimento em aprender coreografias e músicas teria sido em vão.

Como já estávamos quase na hora do almoço, passamos em uma cafeteria para um lanche rápido.

Seguimos para alguns pontos turísticos, Gigi me explicava tudo sobre os lugares, ressaltando cada detalhe deles.

Muito tempo depois, quando eu já não aguentava mais meus pés e estava morrendo de fome, paramos num McDonald's e enfim pude provar um daqueles sanduíches tão famosos.

No fim da tarde voltamos para o Hotel, agradeci à Gigi e pedi que me deixasse sozinha, pois queria descansar. Assim que fechei a porta caí desmaiada na cama e só acordei depois de algumas horinhas de cochilo.

"Ginevra?" – ouvi a voz dele no meu ouvido.

"Hm?" – falei sem me importar com o chamado.

"Acorda." – ele (quase) mandou, beijando meu pescoço.

Senti um arrepio correr pelo meu corpo e então abri os olhos e o encontrei olhando para mim.

"Procurei você o dia todo."

"Ah, saí com Gigi, fomos fazer compras e fui conhecer a cidade."

"Que bom, agora vem, nós vamos jantar."

"Onde?" – falei toda feliz.

"Na sala. Vamos?"

"Sim, mas espera. Vou me arrumar."

"Ok, mas não demore muito." – falou saindo logo em seguida.

Fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho bem rápido, vesti uma das roupas que tinha comprado e algum tempo depois, quando me senti pronta, fui para a sala.

Ele estava sentado no sofá, olhando para mim.

Sorri para ele e fui ao seu encontro, nos beijamos e depois ele disse:

"Bem, vamos?"

Eu assenti e andamos até a mesa que estava posta ali perto, nos sentamos e só posso dizer que tudo foi maravilhoso, Draco tinha preparado tudo durante a minha ausência.

Após o jantar, voltamos para o sofá e conversamos sobre várias coisas, até tinha esquecido que ia embora no dia seguinte, quando, lá pelo meio da noite, Draco perguntou:

"Você vai mesmo embora?"

"Não sei."

"Eu quero que você fique, Ginevra."

"Hm... por que?"

Ele se aproximou e falou, bem baixinho, no meu ouvido:

"Por que eu te amo?"

Juro que fiquei paralisada.

Porque, tipo assim, como é? Ele me AMA? Tipo, A-M-A?

Na hora não conseguia raciocinar direito e aos poucos minha alma (que, com certeza, tinha saído do meu corpo depois daquela revelação) voltou e a minha única reação foi beijá-lo.

O beijo começou doce, suave, mas a cada segundo que passava, crescia a necessidade de aprofundar aquele beijo, então ele se tornou cada vez mais selvagem, agressivo, quente.

Senti que as mãos dele escorregavam pelas minhas costas, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passavam.

O calor ia aumentado a cada segundo, eu queria me entregar inteiramente, como nunca tinha feito antes.

Ele desceu os beijos para o meu pescoço até a ponta da orelha, onde, com a voz ofegante, ele disse:

"Eu te quero."

Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo, eu compartilhava do mesmo sentimento, por isso, sem conseguir agüentar mais, disse:

"Vamos para o quarto."

Ele assentiu e fomos para o quarto dele. Quando a porta se fechou, ele me olhou e disse:

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim."

Os beijos recomeçaram, agora cada vez mais intensos, mais urgentes.

O calor aumentando a cada toque, por isso tirei a blusa e o ajudei a fazer o mesmo.

Sem pararmos de nos beijar, andamos até a cama, onde me deitei deixando que ele ficasse em cima de mim.

Aos poucos, cada peça de roupa foi tirada, para que a união dos nossos corpos fosse completa.

Ele se colocou entre as minhas pernas, entrando, delicadamente, no meu íntimo. No início senti um pequeno desconforto, mas a dor foi sendo substituída por um desejo cada vez maior. Ele se movimentava cada vez mais rápido na medida em que a sensação de plenitude aumentava.

Sem desviar o olhar ele falava coisas sem nexo, enquanto eu gemia de prazer.

Até que com um último movimento mais brusco, chegamos ao ponto alto.

Ele ficou na mesma posição por alguns segundos, nossas respirações descompasadas, eu estava muito feliz, por isso, sem pensar em nada, decidi:

"Eu vou ficar, Draco."

Ele olhou para mim, sorriu e se deitou ao meu lado, me abraçando.

Exausta, dormi feliz...

+ De Repente Popstar +

No dia seguinte, quando acordei, ele já tinha saído. Fui até o meu quarto, tomei banho, me vesti e depois fui tomar café.

No caminho para a cozinha, vi a secretária eletrônica piscando, pensando que poderia ser algum recado dele, apertei o botão e um homem de voz anasalada, disse:

"Daniel, já falou com a Elle? Ela poderá ficar? Lembre-se que é um contrato de milhões de dólares, eu sei que você pode convencê-la, use todo esse charme e a convença! Espero notícias."

Meu coração, que até minutos atrás batia alegremente, murchou dentro do peito.

Então tudo aquilo que acontecera na noite passada era por causa de um contrato milionário?

Ele não me amava... era mentira, tudo mentira...

Voltei para o meu quarto e chorei muito, pensando no quanto tinha sido boba me entregando a um amor que só existia na minha mente.

Olhei para o relógio, já passava das dez horas e meu vôo de volta sairia às 14hs, a sorte foi ter comprado a passagem logo que tinha chegado naquele país.

Por isso, arrumei as malas rapidamente. Não ficaria naquele lugar mais nenhum minuto. Não queria mais vê-lo. Queria esquecer tudo, tudo o que tinha vivido ali.

Conferi o dinheiro, passaporte e passagem, tudo estava certo.

Quando ia saindo a porta do quarto abriu e ele entrou.

"Ginny, para onde você vai?"

"Para casa." – respondi, saindo do quarto.

"Mas ontem você disse que ia ficar."

"Certo, mas hoje estou dizendo que não fico mais."

"Espere, Ginny. O que aconteceu?"

"Diga-me, você, Malfoy."

"Ginny, não faça isso. Eu te amo."

"Ama? E isso aqui?" – apertei o botão da secretária eletrônica e o recado foi repetido. Assim que a mensagem acabou, ele disse:

"Eu posso explicar"

"Não quero ouvir, Malfoy. Você usou todo o seu charme e eu quase caí, mas não foi dessa vez. Por mim, você não fechará esse contrato. Se quiser procure a verdadeira Elle." – falei saindo, sem olhar para trás.

Depois, fui até o saguão e pedi ao motorista que me levasse ao aeroporto. Quando entrei no avião, respirei fundo, tentando segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Eu estava voltando para casa, não o veria mais e, em algum tempo, ficaria bem.

Mas eu nem sabia que ele tinha me dado algo eterno.

**Nota da Autora**: Ma ma ma oeeeeeeeeeee! Gentem, tudo bem? Eeeeeee capítulo novo, enfim saiu, apesar da minha vergonhinha em fazer nc's, mas fiz, consegui! Yupi!!

Gente, comenta, please.

Beijocas,

P.S. Próximo capítulo é o último!!

**Manu Black**

**N.B.: **Nhá, nhá, nhá!! Tia Manu é muito malvada!! Vocês não concordam?? Pára o capítulo na melhor parte, separa os dois e ainda pede review!! hahahahahahahahaha!! Oh God!! Me pergunto quando ela deixará de ser má!! Bom, deixemos as bobiças de lado!!

Gentem, fala sério, q NC foi aquela?? O.O Tudibão!! Eu amei!! Ficou linda!! Fora que tia Manu resolveu soltar a franga, isso foi histórico!! hehehehehehehe!! Por isso, ela merece MILHÕES de reviews, ok?? Não tem desculpa!! E não só pela Nc, mas por todo o capítulo, que ficou tão lindo!! Não é?? Espero muitas reviews, hein??

Beijos à todos, meus leitores lindos!! Bem, da Manu, mas eu to catando por hora!! hehehehehehehehe!!

_**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**_


	6. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI

Era realmente complicado subir escadas nas atuais condições.

E piorava tudo as pessoas olhando para mim.

Até parece que nunca viram uma mulher grávida...

Sim, estava grávida e daí?

Às vezes sentia vontade de gritar isso para os pivetes que ficavam olhando para mim e para o meu barrigão de 9 meses, porque, tipo... isso era normal, certo?

Se pelo menos minha cabeça tivesse duas anteninhas e eu estivesse verde, até entenderia o motivo de tanta atenção, mas, alô, era só gravidez, depois de 9 meses volta ao normal.

Certo?

Porque, sinceramente, esperava que depois dos 9 meses, com o nascimento do bebê, esse barrigão enorme (que me impedia de enxergar meus próprios pés) desaparecesse.

Você não deve estar entendendo, mas, calminha, vou explicar.

Depois que saí do Hotel, fui para o aeroporto e depois de algumas horas de espera, voltei para casa. Minha família estava tão feliz em me ver que eles nem se preocuparam em brigar comigo.

Falei das minhas "aventuras" para eles, claro que não citei com quem vivi essas aventuras, e eles acharam tudo tão lindo e divertido! E ficaram mais maravilhados ainda quando mostrei o quanto ganhei com a minha (breve) carreira de cantora.

Tudo estava perfeito.

No dia seguinte voltei para a Escola e as coisas estavam normais (na medida do possível, afinal a lembrança dele ainda era muito forte na minha mente), mas tudo foi ficando estranho com os atrasos na menstruação e enjôos constantes, então o "diagnóstico" foi confirmado com um desmaio em que fui levada para o Hospital (porque Madame Pomfrey não conseguia dizer, com exatidão, qual era a minha "doença").

Então, minha família ficou arrasada. Como isso tinha acontecido? Quem era? Por que eu tinha feito isso? E tantas outras coisas que prefiro não lembrar...

No final, meus pais acabaram se conformando e atualmente já estão adorando a idéia de serem avós, pena não poder dizer o mesmo dos meus irmãos, que continuam me ignorando até hoje.

Ah, e o Harry... logo quando cheguei deixei claro que não éramos mais namorados e, bem, ele também não aceita a gravidez... talvez seja pelo simples motivo de o pai da criança não ser ele... puro despeito.

E então agora você deve ter entendido que passei de popstar à mãe solteira...

Certo, mas então, depois de procurar muito, encontrei a sala. Nem entendia porquê o chá de bebê ia ser em um local tão escondido, afinal McGonagall tinha autorizado a realização da festa.

Abri a porta da sala e encontrei as pessoas já conversando e rindo. Tudo estava decorado em tom cor-de-rosa, porque o bebê era menina.

Assim que me viram, vieram me receber.

Sentei em uma cadeira, porque não agüentava mais ficar em pé e então, depois de conversar com todos (tipo, todos os sete... os convidados eram: Mamãe, Mione, Rony, Luna, Harry, Lucy e Colin), começou a parte de abrir os presentes.

Minha mãe deu o berço e algumas roupinhas que ela fez (claro que o berço não estava aqui, já ocupava seu lugar no quartinho da minha filha).

Luna (e Harry, como ela insistiu em enfatizar, mas eu já sabia que o presente era só dela, e, claro, também sabia que ele só veio aqui para vê-la) deu um conjunto de mamadeiras, com vários tipos e tamanhos, todos decorados com um desenho estranho, mas não questionei o que era...

Colin e Lucy deram várias roupinhas.

E, por fim, Hermione (e Rony, como ela acrescentou, mas eu sei que só ela me deu e que meu querido irmão só veio porque ela o ameaçou) deu, além de roupas, uma fita de vídeo. Então, perguntei:

"O que tem nela, Mione?"

"Hm... assista assim que chegar em casa..."

Certo, ajudou muito não?

Depois dos presentes, conversamos mais um pouco, até minha mãe decidir que já estava muito tarde e dar por encerrada a festa.

Falei com Colin, Luna e Lucy, me despedi (afinal só voltaria no mês seguinte, para os exames finais) e voltei para casa com os outros. Hermione, Harry e Rony saíram para outro lugar, assim só minha mãe me acompanhou.

Quando chegamos à Toca, levamos as coisas para o meu quarto (que era onde estava o berço e outras coisas do bebê), ajeitamos tudo e então dei boa noite à minha mãe, e me deitei sem me preocupar em olhar os presentes de novo.

Os dias passaram e nada do bebê nascer, eu vivia angustiada para que isso acontecesse logo, porque estava morta de curisiodade para saber como ela seria. Procurava coisas para fazer, mas mamãe sempre dizia que não havia nada a ser feito.

Até que depois de uma semana em casa, totalmente entediada em uma noite de domingo, resolvi olhar, com mais atenção, os presentes que ganhei. Mal tinha começado quando vi a fita que Hermione me dera. Intrigada, peguei o objeto e coloquei no aparelho de videocassete. Esperei alguns minutos até que a tela ficou preta e depois quase morri de susto quando o vi ali.

Eu sei que ele não estava ALI, tipo, era só a imagem gravada, mas aquilo fez meu coração bater forte e uma pequena pontada de dor atingiu minha barriga.

"Ginny, a Granger me procurou e..."

Sinceramente, naquele momento fiquei com ódio da Hermione.

Somente ela, Colin e Mamãe sabiam quem era o pai da minha filha, se por acaso tivesse sido minha mãe seria até normal, mas logo Hermione...

"Bem, ela me disse que você está grávida e eu nem pude acreditar..." – ele disse, parecendo estranhamente constrangido – "e claro que sei que é meu filho, Granger... " – ele respondeu à voz de Hermione que parecia estar atrás da câmera – "filha? Uma menina... Ginny, você deveria ter me contado... eu, Deus, uma filha..." – ele disse abaixando os olhos e depois, recomeçou a falar – "Ginny, eu vou – "

Mas eu não consegui mais ouvir nada, nem ver, porque as lágrimas que saíam dos meus olhos me cegaram totalmente, desliguei a televisão e continuei a chorar, porque era muito doloroso vê-lo assim... não era para ele saber, nunca, nunca mesmo...

Então senti uma pontada mais forte na barriga e algo escorreu por minhas pernas... tinha chegado a hora...

"MÃE!" – gritei.

"Quê?" – ela disse, esbaforida.

"Vamos, chegou a hora."

"Mesmo, filha? Tem certeza?" – ela duvidou, afinal tinha passado a semana inteira tendo alarmes falsos.

"Claro que tenho... dessa vez estou com mais dor e tem algo escorrendo..."

"Certo, certo... vou chamar seu pai."

Ela desceu e um minuto depois os dois apareceram no quarto. Enquanto ela me ajudava a levantar, ele pegava a bolsa com minhas coisas e do bebê.

Quando estávamos descendo as escadas, ouvi meus irmãos dizendo:

"Agora é sério mesmo?"

Não parei para responder e segui para o carro. Depois de uma viagem bastante longa, chegamos. Fui levada para um quarto, porque eles insistiam em acreditar que devíamos esperar mais um pouco até ter certeza de que ia nascer mesmo, e só quando a cabeça da minha filha estava quase para fora é que eles acreditaram que, tipo, ia nascer MESMO e me levaram para a sala de parto. Minutos depois, colocavam Anna (é o nome dela) em meus braços e claro que eu não poderia estar mais emocionada e feliz, além de estar um pouco cansada com tudo, e acabei dormindo logo em seguida.

Eu e Anna passamos o outro dia inteiro no Hospital, só por precaução, mas no dia seguinte tivemos alta e partimos para a Toca.

Devo dizer que levei um susto enorme quando cheguei e vi todos os meus irmãos na sala, esperando nós duas. Tipo, eles pareciam me odiar nos últimos nove meses, mas agora, de repente, me amavam de novo e estavam bastante curiosos para conhecerem a sobrinha.

Além deles, estavam lá Harry, que parecia ter me perdoado e se sentia tio da criança tanto quanto meus irmãos e Hermione, que olhava para mim furtivamente e depois fingia que estava olhando Anna.

Pensando bem, eu não estava com raiva dela, ela só quis que Draco soubesse da existência da filha, mas tanto ela como eu sabiámos que não passaria disso, ele nunca se incomodaria em abandonar sua carreira tão promissora de cantor para visitar a filha.

Sorri para Hermione e ela pareceu aliviada.

Passei o mês seguinte dividida entre cuidar de Anna e estudar para os exames finais. No começo foi bem difícil, chorava todo dia, com a certeza de que nunca seria capaz de conseguir isso, mas logo fui me adaptando e nem percebi quando chegou o dia de voltar a Hogwarts.

Deixei Anna sob os cuidados da minha mãe, dei várias recomendações, mas, depois de repetir isso durante longos minutos, ela pareceu bem cansada e disse:

"Bem, acho que sei cuidar de bebês, afinal cuidei de vocês sete, Ginny. Vá logo." – ela disse me empurrando para a lareira.

Eu joguei o pó de flu e com um último olhar para Anna, gritei "Hogwarts" e parti.

Quando cheguei no Salão Principal, todos pareciam impressionados com minha presença ali. Ignorei e fui falar com meus amigos, contei tudo sobre Anna e eles, em troca, me falaram tudo o que tinha acontecido na minha ausência.

Não era nada de muito interessante se comparado ao que me aconteceu.

Passei a semana seguinte dividida entre fazer os exames e mandar cartas para casa, no final fiquei aliviada por tudo ter terminado, já poderia ver minha filha de novo.

Quando cheguei em casa dei um alô rápido para meus pais e subi, o mais rápido que consegui, para ver Anna e tive a certeza que ela estava igual (com dois bracinhos, duas perninhas, dez dedos nas mãos e dez dedos nos pés, além de estar com o rostinho igual, só que agora parecia estar com um pouquinho mais de cabelo e eles pareciam mais louros e os olhos estavam mais azuis do que nunca), quando ela me viu pude perceber um sorrisinho no rosto dela e quase caí para trás de tanta emoção, minha filha me reconhecia (eu sei, parece uma coisa idiota, mas emociona mesmo assim).

Passaram mais duas semanas até a formatura.

Eu estava totalmente inclinada a não ir, mas meus pais insistiram, não, me obrigaram a ir, mesmo que eu apresentasse várias razões para não comparecer, eles pareciam, estranhamente, interessados em ter total certeza de que eu ia para a formatura.

O dia chegou e eu não poderia estar mais desanimada. Arrumei Anna bem devagar, depois, quando não conseguia mais enrolar com ela, comecei a me arrumar, mais lentamente do que antes, com a esperança de chegar atrasada, bem atrasada...

Mas não tive tanta sorte. Quando chegamos no Salão Principal, a cerimônia ia começar, a Prof. McGonagall começara a falar sobre a satisfação em ver mais uma turma formada e todas essas coisas bastante desinteressantes. Depois, ela foi chamando cada aluno para entregar um pergaminho enrolado (simbolizando o diploma, mas eu sei que ali só tinha um pergaminho em branco) e eu já estava quase dormindo quando ouvi meu nome. Depois ela falou mais algumas coisas sobre a nova fase em nossa vida e deu por encerrada a cerimônia e iniciada a festa em comemoração.

Eu virei para meus pais, Rony e Hermione e disse:

"Então, tudo estava ótimo, mas agora podemos ir?"

"Não, agora vai ter a parte melhor!" – disse Hermione bastante animada, enquanto meus pais sorriam e Rony parecia tão perdido quanto eu.

"Qual?" – perguntei.

"Hm... a festa, né, Ginny." – Hermione respondeu, parecendo bastante culpada.

Eu me calei e afundei mais na cadeira. Uma música lenta começou a tocar e eu percebi como aquela festa seria animada (para não dizer o contrário), olhei para o carrinho onde Anna dormia e ela parecia concordar comigo, afinal dormia sem se incomodar com o barulho da música.

Olhei para o palco e tudo ficou escuro a não ser por uma luz bem fraca que iluminava o palco.

Uma voz começou a música:

"_It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye  
If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew.._."

Então eu tentei ficar calma, porque COM CERTEZA não era ele, certo?

Ele estava a muitos quilômetros de distância... não, não era ele...

A voz continuou:

"_The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart.._."

Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, era ele, eu não tinha dúvidas, aquela voz eu não esqueceria nem depois de um milhão de anos.

Olhei para Hermione e ela escondia um sorrisinho de triunfo e eu tive vontade de matá-la ali mesmo, mas optei por voltar a ouvi-lo:

"_I don't know how it got so crazy_

_But I'll __do anything to set things right_

_'Cause your love is so amazing_

_Baby you're the best thing in my lif__e_

_Let me prove my love is real_

_A__nd make you feel the way I feel_

_I__ promise I would give the world_

_If only you would tell me girl__..._"

A luz focou o rosto do cantor e, se naquela altura eu tivesse alguma dúvida, não teria mais. Ele estava ali, olhando para mim, enquanto cantava.

" _The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart...  
Give me one more chance, to give my love to you  
'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do,  
tell me  
The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you_

_And find a way back to your heart...  
I turn back time  
To make you mine  
And find a way back to your heart  
I beg and plead  
Fall to my knees  
To find a way back to your heart..._"

Quando a música terminou, consegui desviar o olhar e falei para minha mãe:

"Mãe, dá uma olhada na Anna, vou ao banheiro."

E antes que ela pudesse responder, saí, mas não fui para o banheiro, fui para o jardim, afinal precisava de ar puro.

Andei até um banco e fiquei lá, chorando, pedindo que aquilo tudo fosse um sonho.

Você pode não entender o porquê de uma pessoa, aparentemente normal, agir assim. Mas é bem fácil.

Eu tinha sofrido todos aqueles meses, com o preconceito das pessoas e com a idéia de que minha filha nunca conheceria o pai. E eu realmente estava disposta a fazer com que ela nunca o conhecesse. Afinal ele me traíra, ele não merecia o mínimo de consideração vindo de mim ou de Anna.

Sofria mais ainda quando tinha a certeza que só pensava nele porque ainda o amava como antes, mesmo que ele tivesse (quase) me vendido...

Então eu estava ali, chorando e pensando em um jeito de sumir sem ser vista, quando percebi a presença de alguém ao meu lado.

"Ginny..."

Olhei para o lado e o vi, levantei rápido e disse:

"Por que você veio, Malfoy?"

"Eu queria ver minha filha... e também..."

"Ela não é sua filha." – falei, virando as costas para ele.

"É sim, Ginny." – ele parecia estar se divertindo – "Acabei de conhecê-la."

"Quem disse que você poderia vê-la? Ela é só minha!"

"Ginny, eu sou o pai dela... eu tenho direitos..."

"Tem direitos, não é? Mas e os deveres? Eu sofri sozinha nove meses..."

"Ginny, você sofreu sozinha por opção. Escrevi várias cartas para você, mas nunca me deu resposta. Quando a Granger foi me procurar nem pude acreditar. Primeiro, não pude acreditar que você tinha me escondido que eu ia ser pai, depois não acreditei que nós íamos ter uma filha. Você nunca deixou que explicasse... você me ignorou, não se importou com o que eu sentia, nunca me deu uma chance... e, no final, ainda me privou de acompanhar esse momento tão especial na sua vida e na MINHA vida também." – ele disse isso na maior calma possível.

"Você me usou, Malfoy... e ainda queria que te desse chances?"

"EU NÃO TE USEI, CARAMBA!" – ele gritou, mandando toda a calma para o espaço – "Naquele dia que você foi embora, eu tinha ido falar com o Malcom, o cara que você ouviu na secretária eletrônica, para dizer que não estávamos interessados no contrato dele e que íamos nos ausentar dos palcos por alguns meses. Eu tinha planejado que você ficasse, não para fazer mais shows como Elle, mas para ajeitarmos nossa vida, e não como Daniel e Elle, mas como Draco e Ginny. Só que você não me deixou explicar... nunca me deu uma chance sequer..."

Eu sentia as lágrimas saindo dos meus olhos e um nó na garganta impedia que eu conseguisse falar alguma coisa.

"Então, a Granger me achou, não sei como, pois não trabalho mais como cantor, mas agora isso não importa. Ela me contou tudo e eu falei o que realmente acontecera. E ela acreditou em mim, logo a Granger... mas então, tivemos a idéia de gravar a fita, naquela fita eu falei tudo que aconteceu, mas, pelo visto, você também não assistiu..."

"Eu assisti só o começo..." – falei, me virando para ele.

"Então, a Granger teve uma última idéia que era eu cantar uma música na sua formatura. Era o único jeito de fazer você me ouvir. Então compus aquela música para você e, mesmo estando um pouco enferrujado, aceitei vir aqui e cantar..."

"Para mim? Aquela música?" – falei, chorando mais, eu sei, era muito idiota da minha parte.

"Sim." – ele sorriu e passou a mão no meu rosto, limpando uma lágrima.

Eu não consegui dizer mais nada, porque estava bastante confusa para entender o que acontecia e para decidir o que fazer. Sabia que se não fosse verdade Hermione nunca insistiria nisso, ela acreditara mesmo nele e logo ela que sempre desconfiava de tudo que levasse o sobrenome Malfoy...

Ele me abraçou e disse, num tom um pouco mais alto que um sussurro:

"Senti tanta saudade... eu te amo tanto..."

E então, sem agüentar mais, nos beijamos.

E o mundo ficou bem mais colorido depois disso.

Voltamos para o Salão Principal de mãos dadas e meus pais sorriram contentes, enquanto Hermione dava pequenos gritinhos de satisfação, já Rony parecia bastante contrariado em saber quem era o pai da minha filha.

Os dias passaram até que Draco conseguisse arranjar um lugar para nós três morarmos.

Meu pais pareciam bastante alegres em saber que Anna não seria mais o despertador deles, mesmo assim, eles fingiram estar decepcionados com a minha mudança.

Depois de seis meses nos casamos, tipo, só para dar uma satisfação para as pessoas, principalmente para a minha mãe, que parecia bastante contrariada em ainda não ter sido incumbida de preparar o vestido de noiva.

Draco agora trabalha apenas como escritor, abandonou de vez a carreira de cantor. Eu decidi freqüentar a faculdade de enfermagem, mas por enquanto, isso é um projeto para o futuro, afinal, além de Anna (que já está com 2 anos), estamos à espera de Daniel, que vai chegar daqui a dois meses...

Você nem imagina o quanto agradeço por ter feito aquela viagem para os Estados Unidos, vivi, por alguns meses, um sonho "popstar" que toda garota deseja, mas agora vivo um conto de fadas que, tenho certeza, nunca irá acabar...

FIM

**N.B.:** Amiga, amei!! O capítulo ficou muito lindo!! O Draco é mesmo um fofo!! E, no fim, tudo deu certo e eles viveram felizes para sempre!! Assim que eu gosto!! hehehehehehehe!!

Gente, é o último capítulo, mas não é menos importante por isso!! Então, REVIEW NELA!! hahahahahahaha!! A Manu merece!! Ela é um doce de pessoa e merece todo incentivo do mundo!! E, só pra constar e deixar vcs morrendo de inveja, eu já li o 1º capítulo da fic nova e está perfeitoso!! De verdade!! Bom, sou suspeita pra falar, mas está mesmo!! Vcs comprovarão!!

Bom, deixem reviews!! AMO VCS!!

Bjs!!

_**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**_

**Nota da Autora**: Oi gente! HiHiHi

Eu sei, está horrível, mas foi tudo que consegui.

Quero agradecer a todos aqueles que mandaram reviews, muito obrigada mesmo, gente. As reviews, boas ou ruins, me inspiram a continuar e a melhorar. Agradecimentos especiais a Princesa Chi, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Ka Voldemort, Jane LeloupBlanc, Fini Felton, Nanda W. Malfoy, Binha, Danny MalBine Uchiha, Thati, BruhLuna, Musa Sama, Paola Lee, Misty Weasley Malfoy, Srta. Malfoy, Ella Evans, Jehssik, Cissy Belly Black.

Ah, gente, esqueci. Republiquei todos os capítulos para tirar alguns erros que existiam, porque os primeiros capítulos não foram betados.

Ah, hehehehe, desculpem pela NC do capítulo anterior. A Chi, muito pertinentemente, me falou o erro que cometi e talz, desculpa gente, mas é que sou inexperiente (se é que vocês me entendem...hahahahaahahaha), então foi malz mesmo, até hoje estou morrendo de vergonha. Chi, lindaaaaa, muito obrigada pela mensagem, ok? Aprendi muito com ela... hahahahahahaha (é sério).

E, claro, um agradecimento especialíssississsisssissssimo à minha beta-amiga-irmã Chun Li! Miga, valeu por tudo! Pelo apoio e por sempre dizer que escrevo bem, você é minha amiga mesmo...hahahahaha! Te adoro, viu??

Bem, em breve, fic nova. Êêêê...hahahahahahahahaha

Beijos,

**Manu Black**

P.S: Gentem, o nome da música desse capítulo é "Back to Your Heart", quem canta é o grupo Backstreet Boys, e eu ressucitei essa música do 3º. Cd deles, o Millenium... hehehehe. Abaixo, a tradução.

"Back to Your Heart" (De volta para o seu Coração)

Não é que eu não consiga viver sem você

é que eu não quero nem tentar

Toda noite eu sonho com você

Desde aquela noite que nós dissemos adeus

Se eu não tivesse sido tão idiota

Agora eu estaria te segurando

Não existe nada que eu não faria

Querida se eu ao menos soubesse As palavras a dizer

A estrada a pegar

Para achar um caminho de volta ao seu coração

O que posso fazer

Para chegar à você

E achar um caminho de volta ao seu coração

Eu não sei como ficou tão louco

Mas eu farei qualquer coisa para consertar tudo

Porque seu amor é tão fantástico

Querida você é a melhor coisa na minha vida

Deixe-me provar que meu amor é verdadeiro

E fazer você se sentir como eu me sinto

Eu prometo que eu te daria o mundo

Se você ao menos me dissese garota

As palavras a dizer

A estrada a pegar

Para achar um caminho de volta ao seu coração

O que posso fazer

Para chegar à você

E achar um caminho de volta ao seu coração

Me dê mais uma chance, para eu te dar meu amor

Porque ninguém nesse mundo te ama com eu,

me diga

As palavras a dizer

A estrada a pegar

Para achar um caminho de volta ao seu coração

O que posso fazer

Para chegar à você

E achar um caminho de volta ao seu coração

Eu voltaria no tempo

Para te fazer minha

E achar um caminho de volta ao seu coração

Eu imploro e suplico

Fico de joelhos

Para achar um caminho de volta ao seu coração


End file.
